Because He Loves Us
by inactiveGE
Summary: A.U., Tara reflects on life 2 years after her betrayal, where the City is now Slade's Dominion, and the new addition to the 'family', Robin. Rated for implied Sladexrobin situations.


Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. No profit is being made.

A/N: One shot, don't expect anymore. I just couldn't find what I was looking for, so I wrote it. Anyone know of any good youtube sladexrobin videos, using a song with a solid beat?

Rating: T, for implied situations.

Enjoy!

Slade hasn't taken in any more apprentices after me.

When he conquered the world and we defeated the Titans, he said he finally had all he had ever desired.

Slade is not a coarse ruler. He is fair in his decisions; he is actually a good, though certainly domineering, diplomat. But the world has no choice now except to obey him, or else fear the threats of his two most powerful tools.

Yes, I admit to being the tool.

I realized long ago, even before I had met him, that my love and adoration would go unrequited. That it was useless. I had thought, for a brief moment in time, that I had pushed those thoughts aside, that I had felt something for Beast boy. I realize now I was wrong, because it was the underlying theme of my betrayal to the titans.

To give the one I loved most, the one he loved most.

Robin is the second tool.

After two years, Slade has succeeded in completely controlling him, though it took much solitude and separation from the world on Robin's part. Slade kept him locked up when he wasn't in 'training' with him, and I would be the only one trusted with the delivery of meals. And I admit, on one or two occasions, I had to effectively crush a very drugged but desperate Robin in his attempts at escape.

I never knew whether to pity or envy him.

I'm not sure what he thinks now, when we're on patrols together. If whether he bides his time repressing revolts because he doesn't want to return any sooner than necessary to be a mere bed warmer, or if he and Slade have become of one mind and I am walking around with a Replica of Slade. Is he lonely?

Slade has kept his friends alive, but at a price. They are all in kept comas, so Robin may see them, confirm their existence, but he can't communicate with them. I wonder, if I removed the mask, would I see emotion in his eyes?

It's odd how Slade now acts a happy Father and lover. Dinner is usually us three, and sometimes a foreign diplomat, or Business owner.

We are pictured perfection of a happy family: Robin, with his long ago established collar of Slade's ownership, I with the suit which Slade may move if he wishes, though he hasn't thought it necessary since that day. Slade is behind us both, a heavy hand on my left shoulder, cold but safe, because he will not kill me, I am loyal to him alone. And then a chokehold on Robin, his mask covered face leaning down to the boy's black hair, smelling through the vents of his metal disguise what could only be the prescribed drug hair washes Robin uses daily. But they are light drugs, meant only to keep him calm and level headed. I'll use them when I feel my emotions are affecting my judgment.

Every morning there is a training session. And every afternoon we are sent to patrol in the city. Slade knows better than to reveal himself to the public often, and so they have perceived Robin and I with the same terror Slade's name holds. We are the visual rulers of this city.

The Dominion of Slade.

"It is your playground, Tara."

Yes, it is my playground. These words were told to me right after the downfall of the titans. He had been so deliriously happy, I could feel it with every electrical chord that connected my suit to him, laughter ringing off the metal, vibrations that echoed in my body as well.

I've never seen it or heard it, but I know what goes on behind closed doors now. Slade perhaps has only ever unmasked himself to Robin. And Robin is perhaps too brainwashed to know any better. But Robin's inner beauty, his fire, is faded. Slade doesn't see it though. Or if he does, he revels in it. Because he carries on day by day, giving out orders and expecting them to be fulfilled by his two most loyal servants, and of course be back in time for dinner, afterwards where Robin can proceed to be stripped and thrown onto the bed, lie back and think of his duties.

Robin doesn't hate Slade though. He loves him.

We all love him.

It is impossible to hate Slade. Anyone who has ever met him knows that.

Robin could never defeat him because of this fact.

But no one would suspect that the titanium collar on Robin's neck, the one that clearly states that he is property of Slade, was put there for one reason alone. Just as my Titanium suit has been permanently placed for me, just as Robin must take calming drugs every day.

Suicide will never be an option for us.

Because Slade loves us.


End file.
